Winx Club Brandon: Happy Birthday Brandon!
by Orange Starbursts
Summary: Summary: Today is Brandon's birthday  9-23-11 . He's my favorite Winx Club Specialists so here's a birthday story dedicated to him. One Shot.


**Winx Club Brandon: Happy Birthday Brandon! One Shot.**

**Summary: Today is Brandon's birthday (9-23-11). He's my favorite Winx Club Specialists so here's a birthday story dedicated to him. One Shot.**

**Brandon's P.O.V**

I woke up on a sunny day in the middle of September. I realized that something is important today. But I don't remember what it is. I'm at Gardenia with Roxy and the others. But wait, where are the others? I got up and I putted my shirt on. I opened the door and I started to walk around the apartment. The girls probably working? Maybe. The boys at the Frutti Music Bar? They could have waked me up. Something strange is happening here. When I got downstairs, I only saw Roxy on the couch watching TV.

"Roxy, where are the others?" I asked.

"Oh Brandon! You're awake!" Roxy said with an excitement tone. "They went to do grocery shopping. They didn't want to wake you up."

"Really? We could go and meet them up."

"No! I-I mean, let's go take a walk around the park!"

"How come you're trying to stop me from going with the others?"

"They said they'll come back soon."

I looked at my watch and it was 10:40. Was I a heavy sleeper?

"Umm, okay." I said with an innocent tone.

"Alright, let's go! I've been waiting for you to wake up."

_Really?_ I wanted to say that, but I decided not to.

"I'll call the others." I said.

Roxy nodded. I dialed Stella's number. She wasn't answering.

"That's funny. Stella always answers the phone whenever I call her." I said to Roxy.

"Maybe she forgot to bring the phone." Roxy suggested.

"No way."

**With the Winx**

**Stella's P.O.V**

"Okay! We got the balloons, piñata, and now we just need the cake." I told everyone.

"What's Brandon's favorite cake flavor?" Flora asked.

"Umm." I said.

"Chocolate with Strawberry frosting!" Sky shouted.

I looked at Sky with a shocked face.

"What? I saw a picture of him when he was young, and he was digging in the cake a lot. There was even cake on his face." Sky said with a funny tone.

We all laughed.

"I didn't see the picture yet." I said after getting my breath back.

"I'll show you after we're done with the surprise." Sky said.

"So, who's going to get the cake?" Bloom asked.

"Any volunteers?" I asked.

"I'll do it." Tecna said. "And Timmy, you're coming right?"

"Of course." Timmy said while fixing his glasses.

"Good. Anyone else coming?" Tecna asked.

"I guess Riven and I will come." Musa said.

"Okay, one chocolate cake with strawberry frosting and anything else?" Riven asked.

"Make sure the cake says this, 'Happy Birthday Brandon! From: The Winx and the Specialists.'" I said. "And don't forget the cherries. I bet he loves cheeries."

They all nodded.

"See you guys later!" Layla said.

Then they left.

"So, where are we going to put all these stuff?" Layla asked while showing the balloons.

"We're going to do it in the apartment. Roxy is going to take Brandon to the park." I said.

"Oh good. So are they on their way?" Flora asked.

**With Roxy and Brandon**

**Brandon's P.O.V**

We we're already at the park 30 minutes ago. Now I wonder, where is Stella and Sky and the others? I mean seriously, what are they hiding from me? I asked Roxy several times, but she doesn't know.

"Can you tell me? I know you know." I replied.

"I'm telling the truth, I have no idea." She replied.

"Come on, I know you're hiding something."

"Me? Hiding something from you nahh."

"Do you have an idea where they are? Come on." I begged.

"Sorry."

I groaned and I looked at the sky.

"Now, what are we going to do the in the park?" I asked Roxy.

**6 hours later**

I was hungry. We didn't go home yet. It was already 5.

"Roxy! Can we go home now?" I shouted.

"No! Not yet!" Roxy said.

I ignored her then I marched back to the house.

"Don't go!" Roxy shouted.

I still marched back but she tried to stop me. It never worked.

"I'll use my powers if I have too!" Roxy shouted.

"So do it." I replied.

Roxy groaned and lets me go.

When I went to the house, I saw green balloons everywhere.

"What's the point of this?" I shouted. Then I opened the door. It was quiet.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted.

I saw everyone wearing green clothes and they had green marks. There was a sign that said "Happy Birthday Brandon!"

"Wha-What?" I asked.

"It's your birthday silly!" Musa shouted.

"How come I didn't know about that?" I asked.

"Because you are logically busy." Tecna said.

I laughed.

"And here's the best present!" someone shouted.

I saw Stella running into me and she hugged me. I hugged her back. We fell on the floor.

"Stella, did you plan all this?" I asked to take a breath.

"Not all of me, the others did." Stella said while moving her head.

I saw everyone smiling.

"Wow, how can I ever say thank you to you guys?" I asked.

"You don't need to." Roxy said whiling coming in.

"Here's your cake! Chocolate cake with strawberry frosting!" Sky shouted whiling holding cake with candles.

"Wait, you forgot to put fire!" Bloom said.

Then Bloom used her magic and she made flames go on the candles.

"Okay, this is all for Brandon!" Layla shouted.

"Happy Birthday Brandon!" everyone singed.

"_Cha cha cha!_" Musa and Stella said.

"Happy Birthday Brandon!"

"_Cha cha cha_!"

"Happy Birthday dear Brandon, happy birthday to you!" everyone singed.

Then I blow the candles.

"What did you wish for Brandon?" Flora asked.

"I wished for the best friends in the whole world." I replied.

_**The End**_

So it was Brandon's Birthday. No one doesn't know anything about someone's birthday except for Flora sometimes. Brandon is my favorite Specialists so here's the story about him. I hope you love it. Sorry if it's too short.


End file.
